BLOOD
by Odium of Thanatos
Summary: Untuk kali ini saja ia berharap. 'Tch, semoga saja aku bisa menahannya hingga waktunya tiba. Ya semoga saja'.


Disclaimer : **Eyeshield 21** © **Riichiro Inagaki** dan **Yusuke Murata**

Warning : **OOC** mungkin

**xxxXXXxxx**

Aku menatap bayangan diriku yang tampak berantakan dalam pantulan cermin. Persetan dengan penampilanku sekarang ini bagaimana.

Tak tahan, aku meremas rambut ku dengan kasar, menoba menahan... tapi tetap saja.

Aku tak bisa.

Ya, aku tak bisa karena ini sudah bat- ah melampaui batasku!

Keran di wastafel, kubiarkan mengucurkan air begitu saja. Aku sudah tak tahan. Aku haus— sangat haus.

Hanya cairan berwarna merah pekat yang sangat aku butuhkan sekarang.

Cairan yang bisa membuat ku hidup— untuk bertahan.

Darah.

Sudah tiga bulan lamanya aku tidak meminum cairan tersebut. Dan kerongkonganku sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan dahaga yang semakin menjadi selama ini.

Aku butuh darah! Secepatnya!

Tapi, dari mana aku harus mendapatkannya?

Ah, aku tahu. Mungkin aku bisa menyuruh si cebol sialan itu untuk membawakanku darah.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

**xxxXXXxxx**

_Tep.. Tep.. Tep.._

Suara sepatu hitam yang bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai marmer itu cukup untuk menimbulkan suara langkah kaki yang menggema di seluruh penjuru koridor tersebut, dan terkesan angkuh.

Berjalan melewati koridor dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke masing-masing saku celananya serta dagu mengangkat ke atas— terkesan sangat angkuh. Tak dipedulikannya pandangan orang sekitar yang meliriknya aneh. Sorot matanya hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Rambut pirangnya masih ia biarkan acak-acakkan. Kemeja yang sudah terlepas dua kancingnya, dan blazer yang ia tenteng di bahunya.

Hiruma Youichi, begitu nama lengkap pemuda angkuh tersebut. Melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu ruangan kelas SMA Deimon. Lebih tepatnya ruangan kelas 1-2; Sena Kobayakawa. Ini memang sudah waktunya murid SMA Deimon pulang, dan baru saja lelaki yang mempunyai tubuh pendek ini melangkah keluar, tetapi jalannya sudah dihalangi senior nya, Hiruma.

"E-eh? Hiruma-san? Ada apa?" tanya Sena dengan wajah bingung.

"Tak usah berlaga bodoh, cebol! Aku butuh 'itu' sekarang juga! Ini sudah tiga bulan dan aku tidak minum apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" ujar Hiruma.

"Memangnya pil yang lusa kemarin aku berikan tidak bisa menahannya?" Sena mengernyitkan alis, meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan rasanya, semakin menjadi-jadi saja! Pil tidak berguna, cebol!" nada suara Hiruma berubah semakin kesal.

"Um begitu, ya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, darah yang kau butuhkan hanya darah 'dia'."

"Apa kau gila, cebol? Aku tidak mungkin dan tidak akan meminum darah'nya'!" bentak Hiruma seketika pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maaf! Ba-baiklah, malam ini kita akan mencari mangsa yang tepat untuk Hiruma-_sama_." Sena menduduk. 'Semoga saja ada' batinnya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu cepat ke ruang klub, cebol!" Hiruma menggeser tempatnya— memberikan Sena jalan. Hiruma melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ada yang menguping pembicaraannya saati itu juga. Tapi tidak didapatinya kehadiran siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan Sena. 'Aman' pikirnya.

Karena hanya dia-lah dan Sena yang tahu soal hal 'ini'. Dan tidak boleh ada yang tahu-menahu soal hal tersebut kecuali Sena— tentunya. Tampaknya, Hiruma mempercayai pemuda berambut coklat ini, setidaknya Sena memang mempunyai 'mulut yang rapat'.

"Hiruma-san, aku duluan ya!" suara Sena menyadarkan lamunan Hiruma. Dan Sena sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"Hn." Hiruma mengangguk.

Sena pun berlari ke arah ruang klub Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats. Hiruma belum menyusulnya, dia hanya bersender pada dinding di kelas tersebut. Memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. Menghalau bermacam kegelisahan yang selalu berkecamuk dalam otaknya akhir-akhir ini. Menghela nafas, sesegera mungkin berharap ada yang bisa menggantikan rasa haus ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu untuk berpikir, Hiruma berjalan menuju ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats, dengan latihan, mungkin dia bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa hausnya tersebut.

Setelah sampai di ruang klub, tidak dirasakannya kehadiran siapapun di ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya semua anggota Devil Bats sudah terlebih dahulu berlatih di lapangan. Hiruma segera menuju lokernya dan mengganti pakaian seragam SMA Deimon dengan pakaian Amefutonya.

Dengan langkah santai, ia menuju lapangan. Seperti biasa, senjata ia tenteng di bahu. Dan secara tidak sengaja pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata biru sapphire milik seorang gadis berambut coklat— Mamori Anezaki. Manajer klub Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats.

Hijau tosca bertemu biru.

Tak mau berlama-lama terhanyut dalam keadaan pandang-memandang tersebut, Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah berlawanan. Tetapi, Mamori malah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Merasa diperhatikan, Hiruma melirik gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa, manajer bodoh?" nada sinis Hiruma terdengar di telinga Mamori.

"Kau... Tumben telat?" tanya Mamori, tidak pedul terhadap nada sinis yang dilontarkan Hiruma. Baginya itu sudah jadi 'santapan' telinganya sehari-hari.

"Adakah peraturan yang melarangku, kapten tim untuk datang terlambat, heh manajer sialan?" Hiruma melipatkan tangannya di dada.

"Tidak. Aku kan hanya bertanya, huh!" bermaksud tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan, Mamori meninggalkan Hiruma, dan duduk di sebelah Suzuna yang masih sibuk meneriaki kata-kata semangat untuk tim Devil Bats. Dalam hati ia menggerutu kesal.

Sementara Hiruma, ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kalau saja tidak ada Musashi yang menepuk pundaknya, ia pasti tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Hoi Hiruma! Ayo latihan, yang lain sudah berlatih sejak tadi. Aneh sekali melihat kau hanya diam begini, tak seperti biasanya." Musashi menepuk pundak Hiruma.

"Cih, tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan latihan kakek tua sialan!" Hiruma melangkah ke arah lapangan. Musashi menyusulnya setengah berlari.

Hiruma kemudian mengambil bola, menyiapkan posisi ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola pada Monta. Sebelum melakukan lemparan dalam hati ia berharap tidak ada kejadian melampaui batas— yang tidak diinginkan.

Untuk kali ini saja ia berharap. 'Tch, semoga saja aku bisa menahannya hingga waktunya tiba. Ya semoga saja.'

**TBC**

**A/N **: Astaga baru aja kemaren publish fic udah publish lagi. Ya-Ha! Datang dengan fic gaje bin abal ini. Ide nya emang pasaran sih. Tapi mau gimana lagi ya aduh *_**garuk-garuk kepala**_* Tapi saya usahain biar ceritanya nanti dibuat 'agak beda' (halah). Umm- saya paling bego soal genre. Apa ini udah bener ya? Kalo salah kasih tau ya! Terus rating nya mending T apa M nih *_**bingung mode**_* Mana alurnya yang maksa dan kecepetan gini *_**bungkuk-bungkuk**_* Ohya kasih juga saran, kritik, flame lewat review ya. Sebenernya saya bingung flame itu masuknya review apa bukan -_- Ah udahlah hehe saya pulang dulu (?)

**Odium****of****Thanatos**


End file.
